Song of the Wanderer
by Lady Knight3
Summary: 112604 New UPDATE! I'm still Alive! FFX AU. Get ready, because everything you thought you knew about Spira is about to change. An epic in the making. Please read and review.
1. Ceres, Wanderer of Spira

Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own anything Final Fantasy related.  Please do not sue me as I am but a poor student who spends all her money buying your products anyway.

Author Note:    For those who missed it in the summary, this is the story of an Original Character in an alternate FFX universe.  There will be some lemony action in later chapters, so you have been warned.  

// = translated from Al Bhed.

* = telepathy or any thoughts being heard by Ceres.

Enough rambling… Enjoy the story.

Song of the Wanderer: Chapter 1

            Ceres groaned and pulled the covers over her head in a vain attempt to shut out the morning sunlight, which streamed through her room at Rin's Travel Agency.  She desperately tried to cling to the last few precious moments of sleep.  Ceres didn't want to wake up.  If she woke up, she'd have to leave. After about 10 more minutes of tossing and turning, Ceres finally gave in.  Rolling onto her back, she stared at the ceiling above.  A voice in the back of her mind reminded her of the "appointment" she had in Guadosalam, or more specifically, in the Farplane.  Ceres shivered, she'd really like nothing better than to stay as far away from that place as possible.  She didn't think she could stand seeing _him_ there.  No, not just him (though he would be the worst) but all the others she had failed.  She didn't want to go there because of that and the fact that she wasn't 100% sure he was even there.  

            "Oh come on, Ceres."  She mentally scolded.  "Where do you think he is?  You haven't been able to feel his presence in Spira for how long?"  Ceres frowned, how long _had_ it been?  10 years?  Yeah, that's right.  10 years ago…today.  It was probably past time to face reality.  She snorted, inelegantly.  Right now reality really pedac.  Stupid Sin, stupid Yevon …stupid Summoners!

            Ceres sighed as she pushed back the covers and crawled out of bed.  Splashing cold water on her face officially woke her up.  Walking out of the bathroom, she crouched next to the bed and pulled her satchel from underneath it.  Rummaging through the bag, Ceres dug out her clothes for the road.  She couldn't help but grin as she held up each piece of her well known "disguise".  Who would have thought that in a land of powerful summoners and mystical Aeons, _she'd_ be a folk legend!  The famed "Wanderer of Spira" as she was called.  Ceres snorted in amusement, some people were such gullible vuumc. She was anything but a legend.  However, if it gave the people of Spira comfort and something other than the Yevonite teachings to believe in, she could live with it.  It wasn't a bad lot in life; convenient sometimes, but down right annoying at others. 

            She pulled on her light brown leggings; white, off-the-shoulder peasant blouse, and black bodice which laced up the front.  Ceres was just finishing buckling up her black, thigh-high boots when there was a loud knock at the door.

            //Lady Wanderer?  Are you awake?  The supplies you requested are packed and awaiting you downstairs.// 

Ceres quirked an eyebrow and lowered the sword she'd instinctively grabbed back to its' resting place on the small table across from the bed.

*Why so formal today, Rin?  Did someone actually check into this fiend infested hovel of yours?* She sent as a grin spread over her features.

*That _really _hurts, you know.  After all I do for you.  I house you, feed you, patch you up …* He thought back to her, good naturedly.

*Yes, I know.  You've _suffered terribly_ on my behalf.* She replied, her mind's voice heavy with sarcasm.

*Glad you finally noticed.  Besides, you're the one who is always so secretive about your identity, Ceres.*

Ceres sighed, for this was undoubtedly true.  Being "The Wanderer of Spira" had its advantages and drawbacks.  For example, people recognized the hunter green cloak she wore as the cloak of the Wanderer.  This made getting into some places easy and other places hard. Like if she wanted to enter the temples or, heaven forbid, go back to Bevelle, she'd get in a lot easier if she didn't go as the Wanderer. That would entail a lot of fighting and bloodshed. And anyhow, she'd lost track of how many times she'd been excommunicated. Ceres smiled, it was their loss. Now, back to Rin. She did need to talk to him before she . . . left.

//Enter//

Rin opened the door to her room and entered quickly. Closing the door behind him, Ceres went back to her packing. Rin sat on the bed, watching her. "I still don't understand how you can lift – let alone swing – a sword that size," he commented, eyeing the large, broad sword lying across the table.

Ceres laughed, "You always ask that.  I told you, it takes a lot of practice.  And you're extremely lucky that I can swing that sword." Rin grinned.  Yes, he was indeed lucky to make the acquaintance of the famed Wanderer of Spira.  He'd been ambushed by a group of really strong fiends on his way to one of his new Agencies.  Rin thought he was dead for certain, until a lone figure in a dark green hood and cloak came to his defense.  And imagine his surprise when, after the monsters had been defeated, his savior pushed back the hood to reveal the face of a girl about sixteen or seventeen years old with brown hair and long silver bangs.  Rin sighed as he watched Ceres make last minute checks. Something was bothering her.

Ceres paced back and forth across the medium sized room as she pretended to be buy with her packing. She'd known Rin for about ten years and he was a good friend, almost like a brother. That's why telling him where she was going and why she might not be coming back was so hard. "Ceres," he said, interrupting her train of thought. "I know something's bothering you, so you might as well just admit it."

"Since when are you the one with telepathy?"

"It's obvious, you haven't been this quiet since the news came back that Lord Braska defeated Sin."

*Fine. I'm Going back to Guadosalam* She sent.

*So?* He thought back, puzzled.

Ceres sighed, and ran a hand through her uniquely colored hair. *What I mean is, I'm going to . . . the Farplane*

// No!// Rin yelled in Al Bhed. // Please think about this some more!//

//I have thought about it.  Rin, it's been ten years. I can't even sense him anymore.// Ceres said, as she turned to stare out the window to the road below. It beckoned her as always; an incurable case of wanderlust. She closed her eyes as she felt Rin come up behind her. Gently, he turned her around and pulled her into a tight hug. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. 

//I know it hurts to lose someone you love, Little Bird.  But you have others that care for you, what of them?//

Ceres gave a small smile. //How about I make you a deal?  I'll visit Guadosalam and the Farplane then come back to decide what to do, based on what I find. Ok?//

Rin sighed in defeat.  //Very well.  Just don't do anything rash.  Yui will string me up and use me for target practice if I let anything happen to you.//

Ceres grinned at the image of Rin hanging upside down from a tree while his younger sister fired arrows at him, yelling at him not to move.  //Yeah, she probably would.// Laughing at the thought and Rin's stricken look, she shooed him out and promised to be down in five minutes to get her supplies.

By noon, Ceres was on the road again.  "So much for getting  an early start," she grumbled to herself.  Her hood was pulled low over her silver-blue eyes and a dark green scarf covered her mouth and nose.  Ceres relied on her sixth sense to tell where she was going and if she was in any danger.  (A/N: No she does not see dead people . . . yet.)

*May we have a word with you, "Lady Wanderer"?* a soft male voice asked from the depths of Ceres' mind.  So much for a nice, peaceful walk.

*You will whether I want your advice or not, Ixion.  What's up, boys?*

Author Note 2:   This is my first fic, so please don't flame me too badly, but I enjoy reviews.


	2. The Thief's Way

Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own anything Final Fantasy related.  Please do not sue me as I am but a poor student who spends all her money buying your products anyway.

Author Note:    For those who missed it in the summary, this is the story of an Original Character in an alternate FFX universe.  There will be some lemony action in later chapters, so you have been warned.  

// = translated from Al Bhed.

* = telepathy or any thoughts being heard by Ceres.

Enough rambling…  Enjoy the story.

Song of the Wanderer: Chapter 2 

            *CERES NO DIE!!!!  * A loud masculine voice bellowed in her mind.

            Ceres stopped walking and clamped her hands against her throbbing head.  *Ifirit, how many times have I told you not to yell in my head?* She could feel the fire Aeon hang his head in shame.  Ceres chewed on her lip in frustration.  Phenomenal cosmic powers and the vocabulary of a three year old . . . who'd have guessed?  Ceres pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping the pain would soon subside.  *Ifirit, I'm not angry with you.  Just try to remember that you don't always have to yell when you get excited.*

            *Ok.* the Aeon replied, still sulking

            *Great.  Now, since I've got a feeling this will be one of 'those' conversations, you both better come out.*

            *That should make for an interesting scene for the unsuspecting traveler.*

            *Can the sarcasm, Ixion.  I don't really need it right now.*

            Ceres 'heard' a snort, a grumble, some muttered curses, and then they were there.  Before her stood, or rather, pranced the lightning unicorn known as Ixion.  Next to him crouched the ferocious looking fire demon, Ifirit.  Neither looked extremely pleased with her.  Great.

            As she approached the two, Ifirit dutifully picked her up and placed her on Ixion's back.  After Ceres adjusted her position, she wove her hands into the unicorn's mane and signaled she was ready.  The Aeon pranced a bit, readjusting himself to having a rider, then set off at a leisurely walk.  Ifirit ambled along beside them as the trio made their way along 'The Thief's Way'.  According to Ixion, a thief had stolen a faith from one of the temples and, in order to escape pursuers, had taken this overgrown path despite all the fiends.  Ceres had rediscovered this path several years ago while exploring with Yui.  The Al Bhed supply runner / bounty hunter had been thrilled to find this road and, after some heavy fiend extermination, used it to run supplies to Rin's Travel Agencies and who knew what else.  Ceres used 'The Thief's Way' as a reliable short cut.  The path itself branched off into different directions and, depending on how far away you wanted to get, would weave through mazes of underground tunnels and caves.  She suspected that one of the tunnels could get a person from her position, somewhere to the South of Lake Macalania, as far as Luca.  This was just a theory, however, as the farthest she'd wandered along it was the Mi'ihen Highroad.

            Ixion still hadn't said anything to her and Ceres was beginning to get a little nervous.  After all, it wasn't a good idea to piss off a creature that radiated bolts of lightning.  They moved on in silence down the winding path.  As they approached the trail that led to the Moonflow, Ixion turned right instead of left, onto a different Road.

            "Hey!"  Ceres exclaimed, "That was the turn!"

            "I'm well aware of that."

            "So go back!"

            "No."

            "Why not?"

            The unicorn craned his neck back to look at the Wanderer with a look that could only be described as sheer annoyance.  Ixion regarded the young woman sitting astride his back.  She had come to mean more to him than any other Summoner he'd had, and over the years there'd been thousands.  It wasn't just because of the hope she represented, though it'd be nice to finally rest.  Ceres was loyal, caring, and very generous with her affections.  If she didn't like someone it was for a very good reason.  If the horse could've smiled, he'd have done so now.  Instead Ixion returned his attention to Ceres, who was glaring at him.  He mentally sighed . . . warm, caring, and stubborn as all Ramm: that was the Wanderer of Spira.  "We, or should I say you, are going to Macalania Temple."

            Ceres sat stunned for a few seconds while her brain processed this information.  "Why is it so important, all of a sudden, for me to go there?" she asked suspiciously.

            "Because you are planning on . . ."

            "CERES NO DIE!"  Ifirit bellowed, interrupting his fellow Aeon.  Ceres jumped, having forgotten about the fire beast.

            "It's all right, Ifirit."  She soothed, reaching over to scratch behind the Aeon's ears.  Ifirit sighed contentedly and rested his head on her right thigh, letting her pet him.  Ceres smiled fondly at the large beast, he was just like an enormous puppy.  Looking back at Ixion, she groaned, sensing another lecture coming.

            "While I don't phrase things quite like Ifirit, I do share his sentiments.  And while I understand that it hurts, you can't simply throw your life away for one person."

            "Oh?  And it's all right for Summoners and their Guardians to throw their lives away on something that keeps coming back?" she replied bitterly.

            Ixion snorted.  They'd had this argument before.  "What would your young man say if he was in this position?  Ceres?  Are you listening to me?"  Ixion craned his head back to look at Ceres again and halted in his tracks, causing Ifirit to stumble and trip.  The fire Aeon glared at the lightning unicorn until he noticed the reason for the abrupt stop.

            Ceres' eyes were wide, with a far away look in them.  She felt like all her senses were on fire, waiting for something.  Then it slammed into her and she gasped as she doubled over in pain.  It burned in her mind and through out her body.  She twisted sideways, violently, and fell off Ixion's back.  Ifirit managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

            "Ceres!  What is it?  What's wrong?"  Ixion asked as he nuzzled her arm, trying to get her to come back to herself.  Ceres could only faintly hear her Aeon's concerned voice as she struggled to breathe.  All of a sudden her senses were filled by a familiar presence.  It overwhelmed her and shocked her to the core.  Then it subsided.  Ceres' lungs burned as if she'd just run to the Calm Lands and back.  She could still feel the presence, there in the back of her mind.  If she hadn't been so exhausted, she would've done cartwheels.

            "It's . . . him . . .," she panted to her startled companions.  "Auron's back in Spira . . ." With that startling declaration, she slumped against Ifirit, unconscious.

Well, well…what do we have here?  Auron's back, huh?  What will that mean for Ceres?  Will she meet up with the legendary guardian…and the rest of our favorite heroes?  Remember: reviews = love = updates!  -Lady Knight

Also: majority of the swearing will be done in Al Bhed…..let me know if you want me to include a dictionary of terms.


	3. Hidden Valley

**Author Note:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been having writer's block issues.  Hopefully they are resolved and I'll be able to write at a better pace.  A big thank you to my reviewers and my beta reader, Lady Sei, for kicking my butt to get me to continue the story.  I will also try to post the Al Bhed translations that appear in each chapter.

// = translated from Al Bhed.

* = telepathy or any thoughts being heard by Ceres.

Song of the Wanderer: Chapter 3 

            It was three days before the Aeons let Ceres travel again.  Not that she was complaining, having only woken up half way through the second day.  She hadn't understood exactly what had happened any better than Ixion and Ifirit. The only thing she knew was that Auron was alive- which rendered the trip to Guadosalam unnecessary.  Ixion privately thought that this whole situation seemed rather odd.  However, since Ceres had given up the Farplane idea and was heading for Macalania temple without further complaint, he wasn't about to press his luck by voicing doubts.  Besides, this was the happiest he'd seen the Wanderer.  This _Auron must be special indeed.  Even Ifirit had noticed the change in their mistress' attitude._

            Ixion and Ceres continued on in relative peace for the next few days.  The fire Aeon had gotten bored and, after being assured that Ceres' life wasn't an issue anymore, retreated into her mind and was silent…for now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            This had definitely been one of _those weeks, Ceres decided as the last thunder flan exploded in to pyreflies.  That brought the total to fifteen flans, five zuus, ten fire elementals, twelve thunder elementals, sixteen marbros, and three master tonberries.  Not that she was counting._

            "Why does it seem like the entire fiend population tripled over night?" she mused, out loud.  There was no reply, and that was another source of irritation.  Ixion had been summoned, for about the sixth time that week.  The first time was because people were at his temple; the second time was The Ritual of Proof (this proved that a summoner had actually obtained an Aeon and could successful summon them).  The rest had been for random battles, nothing that note worthy, except that the last time there'd been absolutely no warning.  Ceres had been ridding Ixion when suddenly, she found herself ridding thin air.  Needless to say, her tailbone was still sore.  She chewed her bottom lip in annoyance as she considered asking the Aeons if they could ignore the summonings once in a while.

            "No," she thought with a rueful shake of her head.  She had no right to ask that.  A Summoner's life depended on their Aeons.  If they were unsuccessful in the attaining or the calling of one, the Church branded them as heretics….and their guardians were duty bound to dispatch them.  Ceres shivered at the thought, she didn't want more people's deaths on her conscious. So here she was, trudging down the trail, alone with her thoughts.  It just wasn't fair!  Sacrificing your life _should count for something, but obviously this was not the way to defeat Sin.  Every ten years, like clockwork, it was back to destroy more lives.  And what did the "All Mighty Church of Yevon" do?  Send out more summoners and guardians, like lambs to be slaughtered.  It was wrong….it __felt wrong. _

            Lost in her thoughts, Ceres didn't even notice she'd strayed from her original path.  Nor did she notice that the path she was now on veered off in two directions.  The left headed along a small river and continued west.  The right path, however, stopped suddenly and dropped a good five feet into a small valley.  Ceres didn't realize what was happing until she felt the ground abruptly vanish from beneath her feet.  Luckily, before she could even think to scream, she was grabbed by her cloak and hauled back to safety.

            "Is it not possible to leave you alone for more than five minutes?" asked a rather perturbed unicorn.  He and Ifirit, who was still holding her cloak, were now beside her on the new path.

            "Sorry…" the Wanderer mumbled, as she looked over the edge into the valley below.  She only half listened as the lightning Aeon rambled on and on about 'being aware of ones surroundings'.  Sometimes, Ixion was a real nag.  Still smirking at her own pun, Ceres studied the valley with a critical eye.  She'd never been here before, yet this place felt familiar to her. 

            The valley was heavy with vegetation, tall trees towering over them even though they were on a hill.  The small river seemed to wind down to a lake in the valley, but she couldn't be certain of its source.  Gazing at the distant body of water, Ceres frowned and squinted.  There!  Just through those trees it looked like…… 

            "Hey!"  Ceres exclaimed, breaking Ixion from his lecture (which had moved on to her daydreaming at inappropriate times).  "Look down there, it's a building!"  She pointed towards the far side of the lake.  Ixion moved forward to see where she indicated.

            "Indeed," said the unicorn in a neutral tone.  A somber expression passed over his face as he regarded his young charge.  Ceres missed the look he gave her in her haste to climb on his back.  She settled herself quickly on his back and leaned forward a little in anticipation.  She had to get down there, something was calling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmm?  I wonder what's in the valley.  Oh well you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out.  MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry I'm sure we'll meet up with our favorite guardian and friends…eventually. 

Oh, and as promised…….**Ceres' Guide to Swearing in Al Bhed**

**English – Al Bhed**

Bites - Pedac

Fools – Vuumc

These appeared in chapter one.


	4. The Lost Aeon Part 1

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything Final Fantasy related. So quit asking!

Author Note: I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. A lot has been going on with starting a new college and frankly, I'd just lost interest in the story. However, I've since come across my notes and rough drafts and figured what the heck. I'm not sure how consistent I'll be with the updates. So I need you, my dear readers to keep me going.

translated from Al Bhed.

telepathy or any thoughts being heard by Ceres.

Song of the Wanderer: Chapter 4 

Ceres slide down from Ixion's back and gazed at the ruins before her. It looked as if it was once a massive temple complex, but now resembled a stone skeleton; crumbling and overgrown with vines. The stone columns that lined either side of a partially visible walkway leaned heavily against one another; giant dominos that hadn't completed their fall. The Wanderer moved towards the main building in a trance. As she ascended the steps of the forgotten temple, Ifirit suddenly called out to her.

"Where Ceres go?"

Dazed, she turned to find that the Aeons hadn't followed her down the path. Confused, Ceres paused and considered the fire beast's question.

"Someone's…..calling me," she replied. Then she turned and started towards the temple once more.

"Who?" Ixion's voice sliced through to her fogged mind. Ceres cocked her head to the side, as if listening for something. A slow smile spread across her face, the kind you give an old friend who has been gone for a long time.

"Leviathan," she simply replied and entered the temple.

The temple interior was in worse shape then the outside had been. Part of the roof had caved in; blocking the entrance to what was once the Cloister of Trials. Ignoring this, Ceres crossed the debris strewn floor to the wall on the far right. A glyph appeared at her approach. Without any hesitation, Ceres reached out and touched the magical symbol. The glyph dissolved and formed a portal. Still in a dream-like state, she stepped through and was plunged downwards towards the Fayth's Chamber.

Ceres landed on a small sandbar in the middle of an underground lagoon. She stood in a daze before the entrance to the chamber. The door opened and Ceres snapped out of her eerie trance. She blinked a few times and calmly took in her new surroundings. The first time this happened it had scared the lnyb out of her, not knowing where she was or how she'd gotten there. But the same thing happened again at Ifirit's Temple, so Ceres figured this was what always occurred when an Aeon _called_ to a Summoner. Although, she pondered as a tiny frown crossed her face, she wasn't a Summoner. Ceres distinctly recalled asking Ixion that when they'd first met. He'd chuckled and assured her that she was _defiantly _NOTa Summoner So, what _did_ that make her? Ceres would have given the idea more thought, when she mentally felt a tug towards the fayth's chamber just as a voice from within called out.

"Arre you going to be all day, little birrd?" It hissed, somewhat impatiently. Ceres smiled and entered the room; all her previous thoughts seeming frivolous.

Inside, the chamber was damp and partially flooded. Moss clung to the walls and the air smelled of salt water and mildew. Ceres cautiously entered the dimly light room. Squinting, she could barely make out the large shapes that occupied the center of the chamber.

"Come closserr, my dearr. Sso thesse old eyess can ssee you betterr," came the soft hiss of a female voice. The Wanderer hesitated a minute before replying.

"I would like to see where I'm going, please."

"I think that can be arranged," the voice chuckled. A few words, spoke in a language Ceres didn't understand (but felt she should), and the room was flooded with the light of a thousand candles. Finally, Ceres got her first good look at the owner of the hissing voice and gasped. Reclining against the remains of a once colossal statue was the largest reptile ever seen; Leviathan, the sea-dragon. The dragon tilted her head and regarded Ceres, who had come to stand in front of the long forgotten Aeon.

"Sso, you have come at lasst. I've been waiting forr a long time, little birrd."

Ceres frowned in confusion as she gazed in awe at the sea-dragon. Leviathan was a long serpentine dragon (about the length of two blitzball stadiums), with short front and hind legs. Her scales were a deep sea green, faded with a touch of gray. The dragon's eyes were topaz yellow, which glowed in the flickering candle light.

"I don't understand….who are you?" Ceres asked.

A dry, rumbling sound filled the cavern. Ceres jumped in surprise, and then realized that the sea-dragon was _laughing_ at her. Leviathan studied the young woman before her with a satisfied smile that revealed _many_ long, sharp teeth. Ceres swallowed the lump in her throat as she noticed that the dragon's claws were the length of her entire arm.

"Yess, I think you'll do, child. I've been waiting a long, long time for one ssuch asss you to come thiss farr," the dragon hissed; sounding suspiciously satisfied. "Little birrd, with sso much rridding on yourr wingss. Come to me and we sshall sspeak."

Sorry for the short update, I'm still going over my notes. But I wanted to put something out for you.


End file.
